Encore: Paralyzed Love  Return to the Place
by Pandora's-Wonderland
Summary: First darkshipping!  JehuXHaou The two go back to a meaningful spot in their lives.Some things happen that challenge the relationship and misunderstandings form about the other.Haou goes off & a twist of events happens.Will Jehu be in time to get to him?


**Ah ha ha! The encore has finally come! And this one focuses on Jehu and Haou. **

**Encore story dedicated to: wrath-fullmetal (that's her deviant art name)**

** Saw the picture~! My friend MistressChi08 sent the link to me and I love your work ^o^ and with seeing the picture and most people wanting the encore to be Haou and Jehu I made one~~~**

** The picture part comes in at the end~!**

**Here is the link:**

**.com/gallery/35381726#/d4q7slx **

**Summary (quickie): Haou and Jehu are going on another one of their world adventures. The newly found relationship starts to crack with misunderstandings. Haou gets in a pinch and will Jehu come in time, or will he even and come?**

**BTW: characters are like 25ish… older basically**

_**AND**_** I know it is very hard to do a quality darkshipping story when it comes to Jehu and Haou's personalities so I am trying my best, sorry if I slip on their personality a few times in the fic, if you want to tell me how to fix it that would be nice so I can write future darkshipping.**

**Disclaimer: don't own YGO GX and the original story, paralyzed love, started with JudaiXJohan**

**Warning: Yaoi boy X boy, don't like don't read**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kauai, Hawaii - Kalalau Trail

"_Finally the hell is over with." _Haou mentally sighed as he exited the airport bus with his duffle and strode out across to the hotel's sidewalk. The scenery was quite an amazing view but a certain someone was making it incredibly hard to focus.

"I know right! We've come to this place before and it's really something. Maybe you could come with us sometime? I can show you around to some picturesque spot my buddy and I found.

The dark blunette's hand was wrapped around the shoulder of a woman he had been talking to the whole entire bus ride, but it wasn't really talking… more like flirting. The woman was also leaning on him and just continued to talk as the poor brunette stood there, awkwardly, waiting for Jehu to stop.

The whole time Haou just gave the man deathly glares telling him 'get your ass over here' but he wasn't getting the message.

"Awww~ you flatter me. I'll talk to you later after I check in." The woman waved goodbye and Jehu lifted his black duffle with one hand, tossing it over his shoulder and making his way slowly and somewhat triumphantly over to Haou.

"You done?" Haou questioned, yet not really caring for an answer because he started to walk away as he asked.

"Don't be so sour, you're the one who picked the trail this time." Jehu trotted up and gave his new boyfriend a shoulder nudge telling him to ease up on his daily amount of scowling.

It's been about five months since Jehu confessed. The two of them had recently finished a trail and found a ledge that stuck out of the dense forest and was the perfect viewing area to watch the now bright orange sky. There were hints of a tonal hot pink mixed in with some earthy shades of yellow that went along with the orange. In the distance you could see the rest of the forest's trees running along the bottom of the horizon line, looking like shadows from how close their color was to looking black. There was a cool breeze just barely blowing and the hum of crickets was just starting to get louder.

"Wow." That was probably the one word to describe it all. You didn't need some fourteen letter word to characterize it… it was too great for that.

"This is probably the best one we've seen." Haou said, still in awe at the glory of nature. Jehu, who was standing beside him, pack on his back and hiking stick in hand set down his gear and sprawled out in the dried grass. You could almost call it dead from how scratchy it felt and the putrid color it had. Haou followed and set down his pack next to Jehu's; although, when he sat next to the dark blunette he saw his face a was as bright pink as the color the sky had.

"What the hell is with you?" Haou chuckled now seeing how stiff the man was when he sat down beside him, their shoulders brushing each other for just a quick second.

"Tch nothing." Jehu barked and jerked his head to look the opposite way of Haou.

"_He probably caught some disease, weirdo." _The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed. His golden eyes continued to bask in the dim sunlight of the horizon, breeze picking up and blowing his bangs in and out of his face.

"Um… Haou." Jehu nudged the brunette with his shoulder to get his eyes and attention away from the scenery.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning his head but only seeing the man was still turned away from him. _"Is he okay?... he's really worrying me. He doesn't normally act like this."_

"Uh, Jehu?" Haou turned his torso around, moving his crossed legs to face Jehu's back. He reached out to give him a light tap, but his whole entire back reclined and rested itself in Haou's lap. Jehu's hands locked themselves behind his head and he bent his elbows up to perfect the look of lounging on the sand. His eyes were closed and his face was still pink.

"I like you." He proclaimed, slowly opening his eyes to reveal their rare topaz color. Haou stared down at Jehu, somewhat shocked; he didn't know what to say.

Jehu unhooked one hand and brought it up to snake around Haou's hair. He lifted his upper body as close as he could to Haou's face. He let his lips linger over Haou's long enough for him to feel chills going down his spine. Jehu's breath was slow and steady although his heart was beating a mile a minute. As he lowered his lips down onto the brunette's, he ever so slightly shifted them down to the corner of his mouth and planted his kiss there, and when he pulled back his lips he let them brush over Haou's once more.

The blunette sunk back down into Haou's lap, but let his hand play with the brunette's locks, slowly twisting his fingers in and out of the layer of hair and occasionally shifting his hand up and down as if petting him.

Haou's cheeks tinted a light pink when his mind finally came down from the clouds and he realized Jehu was gazing at him.

He just left the brunette speechless.

The two had just made their way to the front desk to check into their rooms and of course the clerk had to be a woman.

"Welcome to Kauai Resort Master." The woman was way too happy for this kind of job. Her lipstick was a vibrant red and her red hair curled up and reached an ungodly height.

"Checking in for Anderson." Jehu plastered the same joyful smile on his face when asking. While they were waiting Jehu just couldn't keep his hands to himself. His fingers kept fiddling with the edge of Haou's shirt and eventually tried to sneak up his back until Haou jerked around and glared daggers at the dark blunette. If a seductive style of touching him wouldn't work then he would always go to plan B, tickling him. He would quickly squeeze the sides of Haou's stomach and retreat but always going in once more to do it again.

The woman turned around with a paper or two to sign and that's when Jehu possessively wrapped one of his arms around Haou's waist and hugged him close. He brushed his nose along the top of Haou's nose and sent the clerk a playful grin saying, "Thank you."

The brunette saw the look on the clerk's face and immediately shoved away from Jehu mumbling something about waiting by the stairs.

"_God that was so embarrassing! Does he know what people think when he does that... even though it is that way and… … argh! Jackass!" _That was what Haou was thinking but on the outside he kept a poker face and just stared at Jehu, who was now talking unnecessarily (flirting) with the clerk.

Haou glanced around and found a seat to pass the time in. His head began to develop one of his usual headaches and he couldn't deal with Jehu and the pain at the same time. These headaches had been getting tens times more unbearable since the day he separated from Judai and a couple of Advil or Aleve would never be enough to quell them.

The brunette was roused from rubbing his head when he felt his bag being lifted. Instinctively he yanked it down only to realize it was Jehu lifting it.

"Is it those headaches again?" Jehu questioned finding a seat next to Haou. The brunette looked over and saw Jehu leaning in anticipating an answer.

"Yeah, this one isn't that bad, though." He rubbed his temple once more, hoping the pain would vanish with a little pressure and made his way to a standing position.

"Its okay now, lets go." He was about to lift the first foot to start waling when he felt his bag being tugged at again.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked coldly once again glaring at him.

"The guy in the relationship is supposed to carry the bags." Jehu smirked and attempted to grab Haou's duffle once more. The brunette hid the bag behind his back and asked, "Why am I the girl…" The aura surrounding him could have made a grown man cry.

"Don't be like that~ you're reading too much into it, just let me carry it~." Jehu reached behind Haou, who once again moved the bag to an unreachable position. The brunette smirked as if he'd won, but his confidence was brought down to the floor when Jehu whispered in his ear, "Or I could just ** to you and *** and *****!—"

"Okay fine take the damn bag." Haou shoved the duffle in his face and practically ran for the steps so no one could see his tomato colored face. Jehu received some stares but that wasn't enough to ruin his happy moment with his lover~

The room was… okay… well no.

"_What the hell…" _Haou's, now regular colored, face quirked an eyebrow. He backed out of the room and checked the number again, then the number to his card and back in the room.

There were Hawaiian flowers patterned on every article of cloth. The colors varied from neon orange and pink to lime green and lemon yellow. The curtains, the bed covers, sheets and pillows, the towels, the shower-curtain even the couches!

"_It's hell all over again." _Haou smacked his face with his palm and left it there, he released all his pent up air out into one long agitated sigh. This was not going to be a fun week.

"Hey Haou! What are you doing just go… in." Jehu had pretty much the same reaction as the brunette did, except he had the nerves left to laugh it off.

"Wow! That's tacky." He chuckled as he made his way into the room. Haou followed because there was no sense brooding over it now; although, when he walked in the room it got worse. There were probably about nine, scented plug ins all pumping in a sickening pineapple smell that could send you straight into nausea and possibly puke.

"Doesn't it smell wonderful." Haou sarcastically remarked as he ripped out a scented plug in.

"I ordered it especially for you, honey~" Jehu dumped the bags near a table and sat on the wooden chair. He laughed to himself for a minute and then chuckled, "Look! The table cloth is white!" Haou poked his head back into the room and looked at the table; it was true, the tablecloth was white.

"Thank god, there is some normality in this god forsaken hotel." He sauntered back into the bedroom and right then he wanted to kill Jehu.

One bed.

The two never really owned a house or apartment because they were always hopping around from place to place, but never had they shared a bed. They both liked their personal space and the subject never came up so they always slept separate.

The brunette grinded his teeth together holding himself back from letting lose on Jehu. He huffed out all the held in air and walked into the room.

True they had never slept in the same bed… but that was just for regular sleeping. The two have had blissful, lustful, shirt-ripping, pillow-biting nights of continuous sex before so technically they had slept together.

Haou trailed his fingers across the bed covers and jolted up when he felt a pair of lustful lips sucking at his collarbone.

"Are you that eager?" Jehu whispered between nips and kisses he placed on the man's neck. Jehu began sneaking his hands up Haou's shirt and rubbing his back muscles in circles and trailing his fingers up and fingering his nipples. He started to force all his body weight against Haou in hopes to lower him to the bed and take him right there.

The brunette didn't give in for a second. He pushed away from Jehu's advances and tried to go back into the main room. He was still jetlagged from the flight and the intoxicating smell poisoning the room wasn't making this day any better, but… he didn't deny it felt good.

Before Haou could get even a foot away from his boyfriend, he was brought back into Jehu's grasp and his lips were taken into a passionate kiss. Jehu's arms firmly held Haou, but the brunette's hands were pushing away from Jehu's chest and trying to pry himself from the iron grip, but it was kind of difficult when his lips were being attacked.

Haou's resistance lost to pleasure and he finally opened his mouth enough for Jehu to slide his tongue in and drive the brunette's senses crazy. Haou was totally and utterly losing the tongue war.

Jehu began to take advantage of Haou's unbalanced state and he slowly walked forward causing Haou to stumble back. He kept going till his plan succeeded and Haou was backed up against the wall.

"No stop! I don't wanna do it now." Haou broke from the kiss and began to struggle again. He got out of the grip of Jehu and was about to walk away and out to the hotel lobby but Jehu's hand lingered, still gently holding onto his. He got a look at Jehu, who gave him his best puppy dog eyes and just like that he was already beginning to second-guess his decision.

Haou opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and closed it again. He looked down at the floor when he felt his cheeks heating up and it showed by the small pink tint that followed. The blunette was about to make another sarcastic remark to tease him but he felt the brunette's hand squeeze him tightly and pull him forward with a measly bit of his strength.

The blunette smirked and ever so slowly his fingers glided down form Haou's wrist to his hand and then in between his fingers. He pulled Haou closer to him and worked from the beginning where some hickeys were already starting to form.

Haou wanted the teasing love bites to stop and so he pushed Jehu back with his own kissing. He pulled the same wall trick and pinned his boyfriend up against it, grinding his both of their clothed cocks together and getting a muffled grunt from the blunette in response.

"Mmm—ahh~" Haou gasped and curled his back forward when Jehu's hands began teasing and pinching one of his nipples; he was already getting turned on just by being fondled with.

Jehu reclaimed his position of being on top and switched his Haou's positions, holding their interlaced hands up against the wall and claiming Haou's lips into another tongue battle. Haou was overtaken and could feel his knees starting to tremble from the love he was getting. Jehu's hands found new place to grab.

The brunette felt the masterful hands grasping around his ass and lifting him up. His arms clamped onto Jehu's back as he lustfully wrapped his legs around Jehu's waist, binging the two closer. Haou could still feel his head being pressed up against the wall but the long overdue affection Jehu was giving him made the wall unimportant. He was so lost in Jehu's skillful tongue movements that he barely felt himself being brought off the wall and onto the bed.

His back lay completely on the bed and he lost control of his arms, which were already ripping off Jehu's shirt. One of his legs that was wrenched around Jehu's waist was lifted up and feebly made an attempt to rest it on the blunette's shoulder. Haou's button down black shirt was removed the hard way and with a single tug from Jehu's hands it caused half of the buttons to break and the fabric to fall off, uncovering Haou's pale chest. The two broke their moment for a breather. The dark blunette lowered his mouth to Haou's ear and whispered, "There's gonna be payback for stunt you pulled at the front desk." The seductive warning was followed by a teasing lick of the ear and Jehu biting down on the brunette's cartilage, leaving behind a red outline of his teeth.

The brunette thought back to what happened at the front desk. There was Jehu groping him, him shoving away and… Jehu flirting with the woman.

…

His whole system of pleasure shut down and the sour pissed off emotion was coming back.

"Stop." He calmly, yet firmly, told Jehu and tried to roll away but him being the smaller of the two males he didn't get very far by just asking.

"I said stop, not right now." He tried to force his way up but his hands were still interlaced with Jehu at his sides.

"You wanted it… and you have to take responsibility for this." 'This' meaning Jehu's now hardened cock that he brushed up against the inner side of Haou's thigh.

Haou shuddered at the feeling and Jehu took the chance to go in for another kiss; it kept Haou's mind busy, while his hands un-seemingly unbuttoned the brunette's jeans. He was just about to work on the zipper when Haou snapped his head to the side, breaking form the kiss. He yanked his fingers from Jehu's and pushed the blunette off of him. He sat to the side of the bed and fastened his jean button and fixed his collared shirt so that it didn't look like someone had just assaulted him.

"_Okay when he does that, then its really serious." _Jehu remembered another time when he tried to show a little force on Haou and it landed him in a world of hurt.

"S-sorry." Jehu cleared his throat quickly after saying it, making the apology sound that much more stupid and insincere. Nothing happened so Jehu got off the bed stretched his arms up, flexing his tone upper half. He combed back his hair with a quick raking from his fingers and held out a hand. It might not have seemed like it but he was helping him up and being nice.

The brunette stared at the hand, wondering what brought this on?

"Well don't just stare!" Jehu scoffed. Instead he took the inactive to grab Haou's arms and pull him up.

"Why did you do that?" Haou resumed his regular face disposition of scowling when Jehu knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You don't even love me like that…" Haou mumbled, looking away not even caring for the confused blunette.

"What! … **I** was the one who confessed **to** **you." **Haou rolled his eyes and was about to walk away until Jehu followed after him and stood in front of the only escape. The dark blunette crossed his arms, but still Haou continued the silent treatment. Jehu got pissed and overdramatically started to tap his foot in irregular beats but with increasing pace, signaling to Haou to FUCKING RESPOND!

"You never act like it."

"I think I should be saying the same thing to you!" Jehu unfolded his arms and stuck out one finger at Haou. "You never show it. Always shying away from my hugs and—What was that just now!" Jehu's finger pointed back over Haou's shoulder and to the bed. "You totally cock blocked me! You were the one who wanted it!"

Haou sank back into himself, was he even scowling anymore? He realized that he wasn't the only who was doubting the legitimacy of their relationship. Now that he thought about it he was even worse for not giving any affection the Jehu.

"S-sorry… I'm just not used to this and… but you! Stop flirting with all those girls! That's two already, and only on this trip! Do you know how I feel when you do that!" Haou lost control… wait what, Haou did? His arms were flailing in the air and his cheeks were red from the long breaths he was using up to yell at Jehu.

The brunette waited for an answer, response, something, even an excuse but Jehu was silent… and making a guilty face.

"_He's not denying it?" _His chest felt really tight all of a sudden and his throat clenched up. "I'm going for a walk." Haou avoided eye contact when he passed Jehu to get to his bag. He grabbed a maroon t-shirt and his hiking pack then slammed the door as he was leaving. Little did Haou know that Jehu was feeling that same chest pain as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haou had left around 1:30pm and now it was close to 5:00pm. The trail was beautiful, the weather was fair and the sky was beginning to tint a pale African red. The trail was Haou's favorite, for several reasons, yet this time around it just felt like he was seeing a regular old tree and some dead grass.

He was looking for something. A certain spot that, whenever he saw it his gut would flutter in giddiness and his lips would just barely tweak into a smile. It was the same ledge Jehu confessed to him. It had surprised him at first; the air in his lungs lost from not breathing, so much that he nearly fainted. All the blood rushed to his head and the heat of the day couldn't compare to the heat coming from Haou's face. Just the though of it was making his heart soar and his mood lift and he wasn't even at the spot yet.

The dirt road under his feet was small and narrow. The tree roots twisted and overtook most of the path, but that made it all the more fun when climbing over them. His palms brushed against the rough bark and slid off faintly rubbing against the leaf and sometimes tugging it off and taking it with him to occupy him. Ahead through the shrubbery he could see the vegetation clearing and the dirt path widening into a fat triangle.

His elongated steps morphed into a small trot, a side of his lips quirked upward to a half smirk half smile and when his eyes took in the full glory of the afternoon light they widened to take in the full scene instead of squinting away.

It was still the same, the itchy grass, the ledge that jutted out of the mountainside, and the darkening sky. Nothing had changed and that was making the experience all the more nostalgic. It seemed just like yesterday. The memory was replaying through his mind and his eyes played trick cause he could swear he saw ghost versions of the two acting out the scene he dearly treasured.

He shrugged off his heavy pack and let it slide off his arm to the grassy ground. His feet took him the edge while his eyes transfixed on the heartwarming sun. His eyes fluttered shut and his lungs puffed up, swallowing the brisk air. In one gust he let it all out and opened his eyes once again, refreshing his body and relieving his stress.

His relief was short lived when that annoying headache returned. The itchy grass didn't seem so itchy anymore when his body needed to sit down and rest. The pounding in his head overpowered his inner thoughts and his antidote of rubbing his temple wasn't curing him.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. He let his legs dangle off the edge, lightly kicking each other. He kept raking his fingers through his hair and gritting his teeth to overcome the pain. Jehu once told him that he was having similar headaches right after he didn't have Johan to live off of anymore but they shortly faded with rest. The brunette was tired more often and now the headaches were starting to increase. He didn't think that his situation was much more different than Jehu but…

"_I did take in Yubel…that was probably a little much…" _He mentally kicked himself when he remembered how childish… and a little mad when he screamed, _'__I'm… I AM THE SUPREME KING! I NEVER LOSE!' _

"Wow… that was so stupid… why the hell did I go that." There was a little rain cloud slowly forming over his head and the drizzle was turning to a rain when he remembered another childish thing he did.

He walked away from Jehu when they were still talking… well arguing.

"_I'm obviously the girl in the relationship because I'm the emotional bitch who walked away." _The brunette sarcastically thought and he overdramatically mimicked someone arguing, jerking his head left and right then opening his mouth and silently mouthing words.

"… _although… he didn't say anything when I accused him of flirting with other girls…" _He leaned back on his arms and stared up at the sky then sighed.

"And what was with that face!" He jolted back up and whipped his hands out in front of him with a 'what the hell!' kind of look.

He wanted to mentally kick himself again when he remembered their fight. In his defense he never once uttered the word 'I' 'love' and 'you' in the same sentence. _"I'm sure Jehu was convinced of how I felt… not!"_

"I should… apologize." He forced the words out of his mouth and his nose cringed at the though of him apologizing to Jehu and what his reaction would be. Most likely mocking him no doubt. Something along the lines of 'wow you look so stupid!' Or 'Awww~ my little Haou-chan still loves me, I knew you'd come back~!'

But then again that was only Jehu 90% of the time, just fooling around and being a smartass. The other 10% was the serious and actually deathly scary side.

The idea of, 'what if Jehu already left me?' popped into his head.

"Yeah right… He wouldn't… would he?..." Haou took two more seconds to think and then scrambled to his feet. He halfway bent down and snatched his pack slinging it over his back and only slipping on one strap. He jumped and tripped over roots as he sprinted back down the path he came.

"That bastard better not leave me!" Haou threatened as he cleared another root hurdle.

The orange in the sky was turning to a mixed pallet of orange, purple and black. Haou decided to screw the tree path and walk along the outer, clearer edge path. His was already cut up from making contact with more than enough branches and his headache… damn, it was getting worse. He couldn't help but rub his head every so often to see if it would go away.

In the distance he could see a large rock blocking most of his path that he had to jump over. It stuck out of the side of the mountain and came up through the top making it too tall to just step over it. He prepared his leg muscles to lunge but a sickening nausea hit his stomach and his feet halted. His upper body swayed forward and back. His hand shot up to cover his mouth and his feet stumbled over themselves trying to find balance for the rest of his body. His left foot stepped back hoping a wider base would even him, but the ground it settled on broke out from under.

"Shit!" Haou cursed under his breath when he felt his whole body being taken down by gravity. His hands lurched out in search of something to grasp onto. His fingers were able to grip a few strands of grass and palm fulls of dirt, but neither could support him and his whole body went over the edge. He dug his nails through the side of the mountain hoping for a root, rock, something! Soon after his nails weren't even touching the wall as his body fell away from it and was free falling through the air.

A sudden impact with solid ground sent surging waves of pain rippling through his body. Something in his backpack dug into his backside and a hacking cough erupted from the depths of his throat.

"AHHH GOD!" Haou coughed out when the initial impact was over, but that was when the worst pain started. His back was pulsing in agony, his nervous system sent out millions of messages to move and comfort the pain but his body was unresponsive. The only thing moving was his face muscles and his lungs rapidly sucking air in and spitting little to none out.

His teeth grinded against one another; he just barely withdrew his tongue before he bit down on it as he tried to suppress another scream. His dirt caked fingers carved into the rocky ground he rested on.

"Damn… that hurt…" Haou huffed out, trying to ease his growing anxiety with a joke. He opened his eyes and was met with little clumps of dirt falling around and on him, some in his eyes. He blinked away from the debris and hacked up another cough. When he cracked open his eyes again there were black dots blotting up his vision. His head limply fell to the side and the last thing he saw was the ground of the ledge he landed on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4:10pm – Hotel room**

Jehu was pacing. Yes he was worried for his lover because yes he still loved him and yes he knew he didn't say anything to clear up the misunderstanding and now he felt like a total dick.

"_It would have just sounded like an excuse, wouldn't it?" _His hand rested on his chin as his feet did their own thing over and over again.

"_I wasn't purposefully flirting with them! I just, I'm just like that!" _

"He was just being too sensitive." Jehu concluded. He thought it better to sit at the table the wear himself out, but now the only thing he thought of was their fight.

Now that he thought about it… he would probably act more like an ass if he saw Haou flirting with another. He would probably take it much further by beating the living hell out of the other, then taking Haou and locking him away from the world.

"_Okay maybe that's a bit~ much." _Well he thought that, but he would still do it anyways.

He began rerunning the conversation through his head and he realized he never said that he loved Haou. _"Shit… I should have told him that." _He overdramatically sighed tilting back the chair and glancing at the clock from an upside down angle.

4:24 p.m.

Jehu curled back up and into a regular sitting position. He fingered through a couple of brochures the hotel left out for their guests and at the top he saw the colorful pamphlet for the trail.

Kalalau Trail

Jehu cracked up and chuckled for a moment while he remembered the way he confessed to Haou. He was stiffer than stone just about as social as a rock. He seemed like such a dork back then, but apparently Haou loved this place because of that awkward confession moment.

"Better go get him. He's probably in that spot." Jehu pushed aside the paper and trotted over to his pack and rushed out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5:30pm

Jehu had reached the spot, doubled back and looped back around for a second time back to their spot.

"What the hell! Where is he!" He slapped a branch away in frustration, ripped it off the tree and threw it a couple of feet away.

"He's probably sitting in the hotel room laughing to himself about how stupid I am for staying out so long!" He found another innocent branch to kill and broke it with his hands this time.

"Screw it! I'm leaving!" Jehu threw his hands in the air and swiped at another branch.

"God damn! I can't even see a fucking thing! It's so damn dark!" He pushed himself through the brush and stepped out to the ledge path.

"That's more like it!" His frustration was boiling over the top and all the little things like the tree branches and the dark forest were make his temper soar. He found a few rocks to take his frustration out on, but the next one he kicked gave off a weird clink sound.

"_What the?" _Jehu crouched down and the so-called rock he kicked was really a compass… broken compass now. He jostled it in his hands and on the back was Haou's name engraved on it.

"Dummy. He shouldn't be dropping these things." Jehu picked it up and secured it into his front pouch to give to him later. He picked himself back up and took about three steps and slipped on a section of cropped off from the land.

"_That's dangerous_…" He balanced out his body with a broader base and looked over the edge to see how far it dropped but instead he found Haou_._

His topaz orbs widened in shock and he crouched down onto his knees and yelled, "HAOU! HEY HAOU!"

His body laid like a dead body at a crime scene, legs bent at irregular angles and his head tilted off to the side with it's mouth ajar.

"_H-he cant die from this… He's fallen from worse heights… right?" _Jehu's respirations were hoarse and quick. His head looked around for someway to help Haou.

Haou had fallen from greater heights but it was only when they went skiing in Colorado, so there was snow to break his ungraceful blemish.

Jehu broke off a couple of dirt clumps and began to throw them at the unconscious brunette.

"Hey dumb-shit! Wake up!" The limbs of his body twitched every time a dirt clump landed on him. Eventually his eyes made contact with Jehu's in a groggy-sleepy fashion.

"Hey dummy we need to go back! Stop sleeping and get up here!" The blunette masked his panic attack with another one of his sarcastic comment. Very few words registered inside Haou's ears but he could still make out the purpose. He had enough energy to shift his left arm and leg then roll over on his side, relieving his back of the painful backpack he crashed on.

"I. can't move." Haou's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat a few times, clearing his throat afterwards. He made another attempt to get up; maybe he was just sore. He pushed down on his right leg and a piercing pain shot up from the middle of his leg.

"AAAHHHh!… nnn-shit." His leg was definitely broken. Before Haou could roll to his other side the whole ledge rumbled and shook below him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jehu stepped back from the ledge and withdrew a nylon rope used for climbing. "Hang on I'm coming down!" The nylon rope wasn't long enough to tie it to a tree so he made due with the fragmented boulder. He looped the strap under his butt and tied a slipknot in front of his chest so he would be able to lower himself.

Jehu scaled down about fifteen feet and hovered on the side of the dirt cliff planning out his next move. If he added his weight to the ledge it could collapse.

"You go to get up fatty. Your weight is gonna break the ledge." Jehu picked off another dirt clump and chucked it at Haou's head.

"M-my leg. I cant move it and my back feels like I've been run over." Shit now what? Reaching him was out of the question because he was too far.

" I'm sorry for acting cold… I really do like you." Haou whispered. Jehu perked his head up and his heart melted from the warm words his boyfriend would never say.

"You're not gonna die, so don't say your final words. Just wait there lover boy." The blunette tested the fragile edge with one foot and pressed his weight on and off, but it didn't crumble. He tip toed his way to Haou, awkwardly tilting his body back and forth so he would never lay down to much weight. He got his hands under Haou and that's when another quake shook the ledge.

"Looks like you're the fat one." Haou chuckled.

Jehu lifted Haou up and straddled his body over his shoulder. "I'm not your duffle bag, ya know?"

"Would you prefer to be my bride then?" Jehu playfully threatened while tiptoeing back to the ledge. Silence. "That's what I thought."

Once both of them were safely up of sturdy ground, Jehu hugged the life out of Haou. Haou hugged back only for a few moments because Jehu jerked him back and planted an endless amount of kisses on Haou. After the shower of kissing he went back to hugging him and didn't let go.

"Jehu…"

"You dummy… don't scare me like that." The blunette snuggled the bridge of his nose into the crook of Haou's neck and ruffled his brown hair in between his fingers.

"I'm sorry about before and… I wasn't really flirting and—God, don't scare me like that! I love you too much for you to leave me." Jehu kissed Haou on his neck, burying his head further into Haou like he was gonna vanish from him if he didn't hold onto him.

Jehu's man pride was out the window, he was pouring out all of his emotions and he didn't care if he looked weak. Haou on the other hand had his words blocked by his pride and all he could muster was to hug his boyfriend back, running his hands in comforting strokes.

"Come one lets get you home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A week later**

"That should do it." Johan just finished the last plaster strap that covered the gauze wrapping around Haou's broken leg. The black cast- the color Jehu requested was a girly red but Haou objected- traveled from the tips of his toes and up to about half of his shin.

Johan looked so much different than the last time they saw him. He had on royal blue scrubs and on top a white lab coat. He had a pair of glasses that rested in his coat pocket that he had to wear when he read.

Johan just starting his residency at a small town hospital and Judai was in and out from Dueling tournaments and helping Johan out with random tasks.

"You shouldn't be walking on it or applying any pressure to it for about two weeks. We have some crutches you can rent out." Johan clicked his pen after scrawling down some doctor jibberish and slid it into his coat pocket.

"Johan, we're out of adult sized crutches. You lent out the last pair two days ago." Judai reminded him, who was currently sitting next to Jehu in cushioned folding chairs.

Johan made an 'oh shit' face because he knew his supervisor, Branner, would wring him out for not keeping the stock full.

"Are you sure?" The blunette scurried into the back supply room across the hall. Judai followed and on his way out he winked and put a finger over his lips signaling to be quiet. He crept out of the room leaving Haou and Jehu perplexed and looking at each other for answers.

"AHHH JUDAI STOP!" The yelp from Johan cause both Haou and Jehu to jerk their heads back towards the door, leaning over to see what was going on. There was the sound of some glass breaking on the floor and other muted sounds like stacks of papers falling.

Out in the hallway Judai called out, "Jehu you don't need crutches!" Two seconds later Judai kicked open the door, that was slightly ajar, and he came in the room cradling Johan like he used to when he was paralyzed.

"You can carry him like this. Johan loves it and when he was paralyzed I would hold him like this." It looked a little different than back then because Johan was squirming in the brunette's grasp and Judai was trying his best to hold him down.

Judai got a firm hold under Johan's knees and his front shoulder then gave his body a light toss and roped him back into his chest, squeezing him harder to keep him there. Johan was bright red from ear to ear and, reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around the back of Judai's neck so he wouldn't fall when Judai tossed him up.

"Ju-judai put me down! I'm at work!"

Haou sweat dropped and gulped down the nervous lump building in his throat. He was hesitant to look back at Jehu. He hoped he would be laughing at Judai and Johan but instead Jehu was inching towards the brunette with his usual seductive smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh hell no! Jehu don't—" Before Haou could have a chance to turn around and fight away Jehu, he was lifted up and carried out of the room like a bride.

"Thanks Judai, Johan!"

"NNAHHHH! HELP ME!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:D DONE **

**Hope it was a good read, hope ^^**

**Let me know the goods and bads, I want to improve with these two and anything for Judai and Johan too. **

**I might do an encore for Judai and Johan but I really blew off my other story for two weeks to do this so I may not do one for a while.**


End file.
